


I Thought I'd Dye

by gahsebun



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Color, Crack, Finally haha, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Hair colors, Kinda, M/M, Music, Piano, School, University, and by that i mean next year lol, anyway i have too much 2jae feels lately so, i dont even know what im doing tbh, i know i have other unfinished works rip me, i'll get to that later, soulmate, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gahsebun/pseuds/gahsebun
Summary: With everything inevitably changing in this world, Youngjae's hair color seems to be no exemption. Why did his soulmate feel the need to change colors every darn week? The day he finally sees his soulmate will be the day he kicks the living daylights out of him.(aka the fic where soulmates hairs change into same colors and youngjae has had enough)





	1. Rainbow Colored Week

**Author's Note:**

> so really i'm just word vomitting for now but we'll see how it goes haha this fic is open to major changes if my mind suddenly has something or anything really to put out lol i hope you enjoy reading it!! (even tho i know it's not that good) as always sorry for any errors english is not my first language and i have no beta OTL
> 
> [this one's just an intro, of some sort in youngjae's pov-ish and the next one will be jb's parallel pov of this one so yeah (see i have plans)]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorta intro, sorta youngjae's pov~ next up is jb's sorta parallel pov so yeah 
> 
> [Youngjae experiences the most shocking thing that will ever happen in his whole life: Hair Dye.]

Choi Youngjae liked to describe himself as anything but spontaneous. Everything in his life has been well planned out according to his parent's desires. He didn't protest to their proposals simply because it's what he wanted as well. A safe and secure lifestyle with an outcome of a stable career is what's best for him.

Although he had the power to manipulate such factors in his life, there are still some inevitable circumstances that he can't control. Don't get him wrong though, it's not as if he hated change, it's just that nothing good in his life has ever come from it. Such as his parents suddenly changing their minds about agreeing to Youngjae's prior career track, his ex-girlfriend changing her mind about loving him no matter what and worst of all his soulmate somehow changing his/her mind time and time again about the color of his (technically, their) streaks.

In the world Youngjae lives in, exists a pair so incredibly well matched that the universe have set out hints on how to find them. It's called being soulmates and that 'hint' is your hair color. If your soulmate decides to change his hair to whatever color spectrum of the rainbow, then on the following day your hair will follow suit.

At first the thought of having different hair colors haunted Youngjae in his nightmares but then again, his soulmate wouldn't be that adventurous right? If anything, he'd be just like Youngjae, right? Oh, he couldn't be anymore wrong.

The mere thought of having a soulmate left Youngjae's mind for several years especially after his emotional break-up with his girlfriend. He focused more on his studies and as a matter of fact he starts his rigorous piano practices tomorrow for his recital next week and decides to hit the hay earlier than usual. In the morning, as Youngjae woke up to several alarm clocks and a slightly special one involving spraying mist on his face, he found himself in front of his bathroom mirror with his hair suddenly turned blonde.

_Oh, shit._

He burst out of his room and screamed at the top of his lungs, "Mom! Something weird is happening to me?!"

Her older sister steps out of her room angrily, still half-asleep, but once he got a look of his dear younger brother's hair she exploded into a fit of laughter. In between giggles she managed to croak out, "Don't worry, Youngie. It looks good on you."

He glared at her older sister and shouted, "Yah! You dyed my hair while I was asleep didn't you?" Before Youngjae could have a full-on wrestling match with his sister, their mother went in between and stopped them. She then led both siblings to the living room and they had an emergency family meeting.

Youngjae's father seemed to be concerned at first but after looking at Youngjae's hair, he knew what has to be done. Her mother started the conversation first with a question, "Okay, look at my hair kids. What color is it?"

The siblings, sitting next to each other on the sofa, looked at each other with peculiar faces. Both had very questionable faces on but they knew better than to correct their own mother. "Brown," they answered in chorus.

Their mother applauded as if they had done something so amazing. "Good! Very nice, children. Now what's your father's hair color?" Mrs. Choi asked as she pointed towards her husband's hair.

"Brown." The siblings, although very weirded out by their mother's actions, answered with no hesitations. Still not quite sure where all of this is going.

"Excellent! Okay so who went to the salon yesterday?" Mrs. Choi took a step forward and anticipated her kids' responses.

"Only you..." Realization slowly dawned on the siblings and the next thing they knew their parents were laughing their asses off seeing their children's reactions.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THE WORLD?!" Choi Youngjae shouted amidst all the laughter and clearly expressed his own confusion. Within a few more moments of explaining, the boy remembered everything he was taught in elementary and all the bitter memories of his high school break-up.

He dryly thanked his parents for refreshing his memory but he knew it wasn't their fault. He can't put the blame on his parents for the messed up soulmate system they lived in. Youngjae lazily got ready for school, scared of what's to come in the following weeks. With the hectic schedule coming up, he doubts he'll be able to make salon arrangements so he prays that his hair would at least turn back to normal by the day of his recital.

Of course, his prayers weren't answered. Much to Youngjae's dismay, his hair did not only maintain its blond locks but also changed color streaks every week. First it was green and now it's blue and Youngjae's definitely not having anymore of it. His recital slowly creeps up around the corner and he hopes and prays to every God, Allah, and Buddha that his roots turn back to normal for at least that special day.

Once again, no such luck was given to the boy named Choi Youngjae. Man, he just couldn't get a break could he?

A bitter smile forms his face when he sees the still-there blond hair and unsurprisingly new colored streaks. Youngjae didn't even care anymore as he brushed the splash of hot pink in place. The recital definitely can't be rescheduled and frankly, he doesn't give a damn what other people think at this point. He's literally been walking around campus with a new color every week, what's new?

No one seemed to mind the unexpected hue and Youngjae performed exceedingly well. Finally, all those years of hard work paid off. As he stood in front to bow for the audience, he could've sworn he saw the very same combination of blond and pink in the crowd. Needless to say, he was out of there in a flash.

Youngjae relentlessly tried to chase a certain haired stranger but it proved to be a challenge when almost everyone wanted to approach him for a congratulatory message. Soon, he drowned in the sea of people and the boy was forever lost amidst all the commotion. Although he was supposed to be happy in that moment, there was something in his heart that ached a little.

_I hope we meet again, my soulmate._

 


	2. Monochrome Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jb's parallel pov sort of
> 
> [Jaebum's sad backstory and how hair dye wasn't really part of the plan.]

"Can you get me my medication for today?" A bed ridden old lady managed to muster out in between coughs. She gives a weak smile as if to say sorry for the inconvenience.

"Yes, grandma." The boy complies to her wishes, giving the prescripted drugs and a full glass of water before heading on his way to another day in school.

Im Jaebum has long since accepted that life isn't in technicolor. He realized that sad fact when he was merely 7 years old when his parents died of a tragic car accident and he had no one left but his grandmother. She didn't exactly provide a strong dependence but he loved her nonetheless. He just wishes he could remember the times when he's the one being taken care of.

Walking alone by himself in the middle of a crowded hallway, the group of students start to split as he grows nearer to them. Fear and anger instilled on their faces as Jaebum nonchalantly strides to class. Once again, different rumors pop up into their conversations through murmurs in an attempt to muffle their voices but he can clearly hear each one of them.

_"That's JB, the school's most dangerous person!"_

_"He's so strong, he doesn't need a gang to back him up."_

_"I hear he tortures dogs at the back of school during his freetime."_

_"The color of his streaks are different today."_

_"Don't get close to him or else."_

School wasn't the most sympathetic place; everyday he was greeted with judgemental eyes so he's used to this kind of treatment everyday. He had no choice but to be someone tougher, someone braver, someone stronger in order to live in this society. He didn't want to be known as the bad person nor to be infamous as a gangster yet life seems to keep on pushing him to become someone he isn't.

At an early age, he was taught self-defense and martial arts to protect himself from harm. He actually takes care of kittens at the back of the school and scold the dogs who try to hurt them. A bad bleaching accident at the local barber caused his washed out blonde hair. But no one knows that; they only know the Jaebum who perfectly represents the bad boy persona.

Amidst all the negativity in his life, one thing kept him standing back up again whenever he goes dangerously down: Music. Whenever he hears music, it's like he catches a glimpse of color in his black and white world. His only solace is dancing; perfectly riding the rhythm and feeling the beat in complete harmony with his body.

The perfect opportunity comes up when his desired music academy offered scholarships for those with talent. All his life he's been training for this moment and he definitely won't forgive himself if he doesn't pass. The school was inviting interested students to a recital to scope the premises, set the standards and early registration. Of course, Jaebum wouldn't miss it for the world.

With much anticipation and excitement, he anxiously prepared for the day to come. He fixed his papers and did all the necessary formalities himself for wanting to transfer out of school. He had no clue as to who was performing for the recital but a voice inside his head says that it's going to be absolutely wonderful.

And it truly was.

Standing in the middle of the stage, a single spotlight embracing his physique, a boy with blonde hair and pink streaks bows with grace after a heavenly performance. The boy smiles brightly and Jaebum tries to decide whether he's blinded by sunshine or blinded by love. Everyone starts to applaud and throw flowers at the performer but Jaebum has been out of it the whole time because a big realization just hit him-- that was his soulmate.

He tried to meet him but the possible scholars were called to assemble for the registration part of the tour. Soon, he's out of the recital hall stricken with regret. He didn't even get to know his name because he was so overwhelmed during the performance.

There was nothing he could do but take in his surroundings and hope to be accepted into this school. Now adding his soulmate into the list of intentions. While walking to the head office, the teacher starts to talk about the recital, "So you've all witnessed the stellar interpretation of Tchaikovsky's Waltz of the Flowers by our very own Choi Youngjae..."

Jaebum stopped listening after hearing his name. What a wonderful name it was, he thought. The image of Youngjae's smile conjures up in his mind and he can't help but smile to himself.

_Wait for me, Choi Youngjae. My soulmate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry that it kinda went angsty, i promise cute stuff soon!! as always sorry for the mistakes bec i have no beta haha comments are always appreciated~


	3. Different Spectrums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Bad hair dye jokes and damn, that boy Choi Youngjae could be a science or lit major instead with all that sappy color spectrum shit. Oh and the cafeteria's where it's at, it's where everything is at.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this one's a looongg chapter compared to the others because i feel like it could end here and i didn't want to divide it into parts cause it would be unfair for you guys plus it was originally supposed to be a oneshot anyway but let me know in the comments if you want me to continue because i have one more chapter up my sleeve and if you think it's okay like this then thats coolio too ^_^

Break is now over and a new semester starts. For Youngjae, nothing really changed-- he still practices piano relentlessly and listens to potential pieces for future lessons. But for Jaebum, everything has changed; it's a new school and he wants to make a good impression so a day before school he dyed his hair to brown. It seemed like a good choice at the time since it's livelier than black but more formal than other colors. He picked a hazelnut shade and while relaxing at the parlor, he thought about his soulmate.

The boy running around on Jaebum's mind was actually running around the dorm room the very next day. He was shouting to the heavens how his hair is sort of finally back to normal and woke up his roommate in the process. Said roommate wasn't really as ecstatic as Youngjae at the moment, after all it was 6 freaking AM.

"YOUNGJAE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SHOUTING IN THE MORNING?" Mark growled at his roommate from his bed, now fully awake and fully irritated. Their puppy whimpers beside him. "See? You made Coco cry."

"I'm sorry, Mark hyung," for a short while the younger actually looked remorseful but his big smile was back again after seeing the foreigner shrug. Pointing to his head, he beamed, "Look at my hair though! It's brown!"

"Well, congrats. Don't you have a class to get to?" he replied unenthusiastically and plopped right back to bed. They were both music majors but Youngjae had more responsibilities since he's kind of an overachiever. Mark wasn't about that life but still they remained as an unlikely pair of friends.

"Oh my god, you're right!" Youngjae's eyes widen in realization. He quickly tries to change into proper school clothes while simultaneously gathering all the stuff he needed. He glanced at the clock and _shit_ , he's almost late for a 6:30 am class and the class was located at the other side of the building. He ran as fast as he could to the door and yelled, "See you during lunch. Bye!"

Absolutely nothing else was important to Youngjae but getting to his class on time; he was so focused on reaching his destination that he didn't notice someone standing on his path. Much like in a cliché chick flick, their bodies collided and papers flew everywhere. Luckily though, the guy he ran into caught him as they both fell together. They stared at each other for a while before getting back their senses.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

They both thought as the papers that scrambled to the ground were important to them. Not only that but the man who fell was Jaebum and he just realized that the boy in front of him was his soulmate. He didn't think he'd meet him this early in the day. It was only the first day of school and yet, here they are. Fate really has its mischievous ways.

Rushing to gather and fix the papers, Youngjae took this opportunity to scan the man next to him also frantically arranging the papers. He had a defined jaw and intense eyes, he looked like someone from a cool biker gang since he was wearing a black leather jacket. He also took notes of his multiple earrings and how it suits them. It's the first time he's seen this face so he thought the guy must be a new student.

On the inside, Jaebum was having a panic attack as he noticed Youngjae glancing over to him. He prays to God that his nervousness doesn't show and that he doesn't look stupid. He decided to just focus on the paperwork in his hands.

Youngjae stood first and gave a bow, "I'm sorry for running so recklessly, please forgive me." He looked at the man in front of him and dodged his gaze quickly, he was too scared to look him in the eye since he was glaring so much. Yikes, he worried. _I really pissed off this guy_. The atmosphere grew awkward as time passed and Youngjae realized he was officially late to first period so he walked away after saying his apologies once again.

Jaebum was left to stand there with his papers and cursed himself for scaring him away. He didn't think he had a glare on his face, he just wanted to see Youngjae's face clearer but he kept looking down to the ground. Maybe my frustration was too evident, he guessed. Next time, he'll try to smile and actually have an intellectual conversation like any normal person would do.

It was the first time that Youngjae has ever been tardy so the professor cut him slack. He promised he won't do it again and proceeded to his seat. But as the lesson continued, he can't seem to brush off the thoughts of the handsome guy he met earlier. This went on for hours-- he was switching from one class to another and yet, nothing else was on his mind but the leather-jacket-wearing-guy until the bell rang for break. He remembered that he was going to have lunch with his friends today at the cafeteria.

Now his mind is busy thinking about what he's going to eat and excited about getting to see his friends again. He hasn't seen them during semestral break since they all went back to their families. All week he was alone in the dorms with no one but his dog Coco by his side, not that he's complaining though. It was definitely nice to have that alone time but now he longs for his rowdy group of friends.

"Over here, Youngjae!" Jackson waves as he spots his friend from afar, even standing up to get his tray and assissting him to their seat. Youngjae greets everyone happily and sees the couples sitting together as usual. Somehow he can't shake off this feeling of jealousy now that he thinks he found his soulmate too.

"Finally, my oasis in this love driven desert," Jinyoung cries out to Youngjae. He always says over-the-top things like that since he's in theatre arts together with Jackson. He's been vocal about his disinterest in soulmates and how he doesn't need one. Plus the matching hair color things are tacky, he used to say.

"Nice to see you too hyung," they all laugh together and continue to talk about the little things. Bambam and Yugyeom have decided to change their hair color to pink and asked the group if it would look okay. Naturally, everyone agreed to it except Jinyoung.

"Truthfully, I saw a grey hair and thought I'd dye," Yugyeom joked but it felt totally scripted like he's been practicing that line everyday. It wasn't well received though.

"Grey hair? That's okay! Then you'll have free highlights!" Mark laughed at his own joke as if it was the funniest thing he'd heard all day. The group of friends gave exasperated looks at each other and told Jackson to collect his man. The irony is that they also have dyed their hair into platinum blond.

"Ugh. Don't come crying to me when it becomes a hot mess of a pink," Jinyoung snarkily commented. Finally, the table erupted in laughter. Speaking of hair dyes though, Bambam reminisced to a time not so long ago when Youngjae also had bleached hair.

"Remember when Youngjae had blond hair though? Man, that was the shit," Bambam remarked and everyone doubled over in laughter. Youngjae was hitting them while scowling and telling them to stop.

"The shit? Don't you mean it was shit?" Jackson replied and his friends' laughs roared throughout the cafeteria. Blond Youngjae was truly a sight to behold. Everyone was giving them weird looks now and of course, Yugyeom just had to say, "I'm dye-ing over here! Get it? Dye as in hair dye?"

Suddenly no one was laughing anymore except Yugyeom and Jinyoung looked at him dead in the eye and said, "Okay, it's time to stop bitch."

Just when the laughter died down, the whole canteen erupted in murmurs and whispers. There was a new kid in town, they gossiped. And rumor has it that he's hot as fuck. He just entered the scene in his glorious leather jacket, bought his food and sat down all by himself just like a lone wolf.

"Do you guys know his name?" Youngjae who normally wasn't really interested in campus gossip, asked his friends. They got shocked to say the least but didn't say anything at first. He noticed the looks his friends were giving him ang quickly denied, "Not that I like him or anything, I was just asking."

"Ooohhh, Youngie's got a crush on someone~" Mark sing-songed in an annoying high pitched voice and began poking him. Youngjae, now flustered, kept denying that it wasn't like that.

"That's Im Jaebum, he's in my class," Yugyeom stated. If he's in his class, then that means Jaebum is a dance major. He looks the type, Youngjae said mentally. "He's pretty good for a new student."

For Yugyeom to acknowledge him like that, it must mean that he's a really great dancer. Yugyeom doesn't look like it but he's at the top of his class. He even earned the nickname, Dancing King. While his friends were chatting away, Youngjae tries to steal glances at Jaebum but then sees that he's also looking (or glaring) at his way. Choi Youngjae has never whipped his head so fast in his life-- the sudden motion caused a slight pain in his neck.

Jaebum was eating alone in the cafeteria for plenty of reasons but the two main reasons were 1) he looked like a thug and 2) he looked like a thug. He knew he should have left the leather jacket and earrings in his past life but _dammit_ that was his aesthetic. He sighed internally but there was nothing he could do about it now. Anyway, at least he got a good view of his soulmate on this table. _Who was that blond kid poking my sunshine_ , he queried. He squinted to get a better sight but then Youngjae looks over at him and _fuck_ , he scared him again. Jaebum saw how Youngjae avoided his gaze and how he hurt his neck in the process and he just can't help but laugh.

Youngjae swears the entire canteen went quiet for a second and all he could hear was Jaebum's breathy chuckle. He'd never seen a more beautiful sight and now he's smitten. Youngjae wished if he could stay in this moment forever hearing his laughter and watching his smile.

"Earth to Youngjae," Jinyoung waved a hand over his eyes to snap him back into reality. "Tell me when you stop drooling over pretty boy over there."

Youngjae's cheeks bore a scarlet shade and responded, "I wasn't drooling over him!" Jinyoung unconvinced gave him that sure-yeah-mhm-i-totally-believe-you face. Since Youngjae was too distracted, he didn't hear any of the discussions his friends were having-- someway or somehow the fact that they had the same hazelnut brown on their heads slipped into the conversation but soon dismissed as a mere coincidence.

"As we were saying, you should get back at your soulmate for giving you those ridiculous streaks," Mark continued. Youngjae was definitely all ears for this project. Oh, how he hated those streaks.

"You should dye your hair too!" Jackson suggested. At that moment, Youngjae knew the perfect color to make his soulmate rue the day he chose the pink streaks. Bambam offered to dye his hair back at the dorm after classes. Surprisingly, no accidents happened during the dye.

Soon the sun came out and the alarms set off. It's the second day of school, let's hope nothing bad happens. Jaebum woke up and did his morning routine as usual. Get out of bed, put on some pants, go to the bathroom, wash his fa-- "WHY DO I HAVE INDIGO HAIR?!"

Jaebum was so startled that he almost fell to the bathroom floor. Hopefully, his roommate doesn't wake up from his shouting. He reasoned that maybe Youngjae was doing this for revenge, "If that's how he wants to play then so be it."

He carelessly pulls off the indigo look and struts through the hallways with no shame. He's showing off his new hair because maybe that will make Youngjae realize that he's his soulmate. It's only a matter of time before he finds out and when he comes for him, he'll be ready. Well maybe not totally ready but he's currently mentally preparing himself for that moment.

Choi Youngjae has never really liked being the center of attention but somehow he ends up being it. He's the best pianist so naturally he would have to give recitals. He's also booksmart so he attends some competitions. See, it just sort of happens. Now apparently, his indigo hair is gaining some attention as well. He wonders why so many people are interested at his roots when they didn't pay the blond hair much mind. He tries to come up with different reasons as to why but he just can't get his finger wrapped around in it.

Despite the internal fight Youngjae was having with himself whether the hair dye was a right decision or not, class goes on until finally it's lunch break. He heads on over to the cafeteria, desperately trying to avoid anyone's stares. He scans the place quickly for his friends and they are nowhere to be found except what he sees is a certain earring-wearing man with the same indigo hair as well.

They look at each other from a distance and right at that instant, Youngjae knew why everyone was so noisy. His soulmate was here in this school. His soulmate was none other than Im Jaebum. His soulmate was about to hear the worst scolding of his life.

Although Youngjae feels nervous, different emotions overwhelmed him and anger prevailed them all. He marched towards Jaebum in the middle of the cafeteria and tried to compose himself before ranting, "Hey! What were you thinking with the blond hair? You don't know how much stress I went through because of that!"

What Youngjae didn't know though was that Jaebum wasn't listening at all. Jaebum was surprised to see Youngjae walking towards him but he was happy as well. Finally, he'd get to see his soulmate's face up-close. He was so happy that he forgot that the person in front of him was trying to say something. Instead of concentrating to hear words, he studies Youngjae's facial features.

_God, he looks so beautiful. What did I do in my past life to deserve this?_ His mind races with nothing but Youngjae, making sure he's recording eveything on his face. Especially that mole under his eye-- that mole killed Jaebum but he revived himself just to observe his soulmate's perfect sculpted-by-the-heavens face some more. His eyes gravitate towards his lips and _damn_ , do they look tasty. He's lost in his own R-rated thoughts until he feels a sharp pain in a place where the sun doesn't shine. So much for that mental preparation. Jaebum's back to the real world and bowls over to cover that area.

"And that's for the pink streaks!" Youngjae fumed before angrily leaving the scene. He felt a little guilty when he looked back to see Jaebum still hunched over but what's done is done. Jaebum thinks to himself, _I guess he really didn't like those streaks._

Jaebum tries to hold himself together and appear strong, he rushed back to his dorms as soon as possible. He placed his face flat out into his bed pillows and let out the biggest scream knowing it would be muffled. Even though he's hurting down there, Jaebum can't erase thoughts of how entranced and charmed he is by his soulmate. He thinks of other absurd ways to get his attention, risking the chances of him getting mad, because he wants to see him again face-to-face.

_What better way to retaliate than some more hair dye?_

He purchases red hair dye out of campus and tries to DIY himself a new hairstyle. Just the thought of Youngjae's enraged disposition brought joy inside Jaebum's heart. This time around he'll definitely listen to Youngjae and maybe even confess his feelings for him. He hopes tomorrow will be an eventful day and that Youngjae would feel the same way about him. Even though getting Youngjae angry might not be the best way to bring him around but you know what they say; the more you hate, the more you love.

So he dreams of only good things that night and just like that, another day has come. This morning he tried to style his hair the best way possible, he has to look good in front of his soulmate after all. It's been a pretty normal day so far except for the occasional whispers but that isn't something unexpected. At least now, he doesn't have a bad rep. Instead he's known as the boy who got kicked in the nuts by his soulmate. All is well, he thinks but not for long.

Third period was all about dance technique and they had to go to the studio for lessons. While preparing for class inside, Jaebum had a feeling that he'd be visited by someone super special. True enough, Youngjae came stomping through the halls and even had the courage to interfere in class.

"Excuse me, I'd like to talk to Im Jaebum please," Youngjae, masking his anger on the inside, smiled to the dance instructor. He looked at Jaebum and made a threatening face. He mouthed 'you're dead' to him as Jaebum smiled cheekily.

"I dyed my hair yesterday. Did you notice?" Jaebum stated sarcastically to add insult to injury. Of course, Youngjae noticed. Why else would he walk all the way to the dance department from the music building? Jaebum could've sworn he saw smoke coming out of Youngjae's flaming red hair when Jaebum joked, "It was the highlight of my week."

That's it, Youngjae has had enough. He went inside of the dance floor and dragged Jaebum out of there by his arm. He continued to walk quickly, trying to find someplace where he could have a talk with the troublemaker. He was also voicing his complaints out loud for Jaebum to hear while they were walking. Youngjae rumbled and rumbled until he felt a sharp tug on his right hand, which was holding Jaebum's left arm, that caused him to turn back swiftly.

Everything happened so fast and now Youngjae's lips met with Jaebum's. First it was simply a smack on the lips but Jaebum craved for more. He snaked his right arm on Youngjae's hips and attempted to deepen the kiss. Youngjae followed suit and now they're making out in the hallway. It was a non-verbal confirmation that they both liked each other very much.

During the kiss, Youngjae realized that the boy in front of him was the intense red on the color spectrum and he was at the other end: just a warm indigo, but no one could stop their hearts from seeing the green light and somehow they met in the middle. This is what it means to be soulmates, he thought. Although you're worlds apart or polar opposites, love finds a way. Both their hearts whispered in unison:

_I love you, soulmate._


End file.
